Understanding
by crystalix
Summary: In the calm before the storm, two warriors find a mutual understanding for the battle to come. 1shot, NFA


Title: Understanding

Author: crystalix

Rating: PG

Summary: In the calm before the storm, two warriors find a mutual understanding for the battle to come.

Pairing: _minor_ Buffy/Angel

Timeline: Takes place in ATS season 5, sometime after "Damage" but before "A Hole in the World", and "Not Fade Away"

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and co.

Distribution: Please ask first!

A/N: Been in the works for a while, finally finished it off, enjoy!

* * *

Understanding

"Clunk."

"Clunk."

"Clunk."

As he walked through the streets of LA, Angel found himself, for perhaps one of the few times in his five years in the city, moving at a languid and unhurried pace. That's one of the things about such a large metropolis, almost everyone and everything is fast; busy, always crunching to the last second to get something done. For many people, it's simply a way of life, something they sometimes don't even notice until they go elsewhere. It was almost eerie walking at such a dawdling speed, a feeling that the rest of the world was simply passing him by washed over the tall vampire. It wasn't an uncommon feeling for 'people' like him; always struggling to keep up with times changing so drastically before you, while retaining enough of the past to not lose yourself along the way. But it was something Angel had almost forgotten about over the years, as he now had friends and a purpose in life, they served as a humanising force that even now, surprised him with its great effect.

It had never been a quiet city, Los Angeles that is, the hustle and bustle of everyday life always audible in one way or another. Whether it be the cars whizzing through the streets, the voices of small groups walking through the city at midnight, or the light melody of some nearby music. However, as the sun slowly drifted under and the clouds blocked out what little sunlight was left, one sound in particular stood out.

"Clunk."

"Clunk."

"Clunk."

Angel moved through a small suburb, one in which he'd recently sold a small, three bedroom home. As he walked up the driveway of his previously owned property, he watched a petite woman leisurely dribble a basketball before shooting at a nearby net. The streetlight cast a faint glimmer off her golden blonde locks, tied loosely in a messy ponytail that cascaded down her back. She paused slightly as he came to a halt, and after a moment's silence once again began dribbling.

"I was wondering how long you'd be." She said, her eyes unmoving from the ground before her.

"Well once John was conscious again, and had my personal assurances that you wouldn't be anywhere near the hospital, he was a tad more willing to tell me what happened."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the woman's face.

"So he's okay?"

"Aside from a few injuries, and some minor emotional damage, he's fine."

"Yeah well you know me, I never did react well to stalkers." She said offhandedly, taking another shot at the tall basket.

"I remember." Angel responded. He could still clearly recall the negative, and at times painful, consequences of his own stalker-like endeavours.

With a sidelong glance to his blonde companion, he strolled closer to the house, casually regarding the light blue exterior.

"You know I got this place a while ago," he began, catching the blonde's attention, "It was a gift from a man I saved, he insisted I have it; said he was moving to some foreign something or other. I didn't have any real use for it, no ties to it, and because of its size it wouldn't work for any kind of business around here. So, after a while, I decided to put it on the market."

He paused, coming behind her with a smirk adorning his features.

"Imagine my surprise when my realtor calls me up three years later with news of an offer. Naturally, I told him to make the necessary deals and send me any paperwork he needs signed. It was strange though, the woman who bought it didn't seem to have any need or use for the house either. Apparently she bought it on a whim, made some offhand comment about the former owner being a hottie."

The woman shrugged, the edges of her mouth threatening to tug into a smile.

"Guess she had good taste."

Angel glanced at her briefly before continuing,

"What's even more odd, is that the woman in question turned out to be the same person I've been looking for, for the past few months. With all the small talk she gave my realtor, it was almost like she _wanted_ to be found."

"Imagine that." she said, passing him the ball.

Angel took a shot and retrieved the ball, stopping as his features took on a serious demeanour.

"What are you doing here, Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at him, responding all-too chipperly.

"I decided to dig up some family roots."

Angel glared at her.

"Yeah, well, the neighbours bought it. Which reminds me, look out for that realtor of yours, he offeres a couple grand off the asking price for a lap dance."

Angel growled slightly, making a mental note to 'deal' with his associate later.

"Don't change the subject." He bit out.

Sighing, Buffy turned to look him in the eyes before answering.

"You."

"Me?" Angel asked, perplexed.

"You asked why I'm here, I'm here because of you."

Angel sighed,

"What are you talking about Buffy?"

The blonde ran her hand through her locks, tiredly searching for the right words to explain.

"I know something's coming Angel, something big. I can feel it and so can you. This isn't your run of the mill badass this is the big one. Now I don't know why, or when, or what this is but I want to be here for it when it hits." Buffy paused, giving him a hard look, "I _need_ to be here when it hits."

Angel stared at the ball in his hands for several minutes, studying it. His immediate response was outrage, to get her out of town and as far away from the line of fire as he could, lock her away until this battle was over and done with. However, even as he became aware of his thoughts, he knew that he couldn't muster the audacity to do so; the underlying meaning of her words hitting home. It had been over eight years now, since she was called as the slayer. Eight years of giving up so much; friends, family, lovers, happiness, normalcy, even her very life on more than one occasion. If there was anyone who deserved to be there for the big one it was her, and no matter what he may want, Angel didn't have the means nor the right to strip that from her.

Looking back at the blonde Angel gazed at her softly, etching each and every detail into memory. Her eyes stared deep into his own, a look of understanding passing between them. Silently, Angel passed her the ball, the slayer easily catching the throw. Looking down briefly, then up at him again, she nodded, and turned to once again begin shooting at the nearby basket. Hearing the dark vampire's footsteps slowly fade away as he stalked across the town.

_A few months later..._

Thunder crashed through the dark night sky as rain poured over the four figures in the alleyway. The sounds of the impending attack drowning out all else, as the army of demons stormed towards them. The bloody heroes gathered together as the swarm came closer, preparing themselves for what was most likely the last few minutes of their lives. Angel stood foremost, gripping his broadsword as a chill ran down his spine; dark power surging through the air in waves.

"Well personally," he said, over the raging battle cries ahead, "I kind of want to slay the dragon."

He slowly glanced to his side as his blonde acquaintance came into view. Coming up beside him, she nodded, confidently holding her scythe to the ready, a smirk adorning her features.

Angel raised his sword as he prepared to charge forward, a faint smile forming on his lips.

"Let's get to work."

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews would be much appreciated!


End file.
